Something to rely on
by Matrix97121
Summary: Il l'avait enlevé. Il lui manquait. Elle revoyait encore ses yeux qui pétillaient, son sourire joyeux. Ses lèvres qui embrassaient sa tempe, le bout rougi par le froid de son nez, sa bouche. Son rire que le vent emportait, loin, très loin... OS Eragon/Arya. Post-Brisingr.


_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf les idées présentes dans cet OS. L'univers et les persos sont la propriété de Christopher Paolini. (Je peux assurer que si ils avaient étés miens, la fin aurait été toute autre...)**_

* * *

**Something to rely on**

* * *

Arya se trouvait dans la grande tente rouge de Nasuada qui servait de quartier général aux Vardens. Les généraux étaient présents : Orrin, Jörmundur, Trianna, Angela, Roran, … et sa mère aussi, via miroir. La discussion était plutôt animée –d'un bout à l'autre de la tente des éclats de voix s'élevaient, accompagnés de grands gestes- le but de cette énième réunion d'urgence étant de trouver une solution concernant le sort d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre, accessoirement Dragonnier des Vardens.

* * *

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt –exactement cinq jours, dix heures et environ quarante minutes et des poussières-, alors qu'ils rentraient avec Saphira de Gil'ead où avait eu lieu –deux semaines et demi après la bataille de Feinster- la cérémonie d'enterrement d'Oromis et Glaedr, ils s'étaient faits attaquer par le Dragonnier du Wyrdfell, Murtagh, et son dragon rouge, Thorn. Comme ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, Eragon avait décidé de rester. Seul. Ils les avaient obligées, elle et Saphira, à le laisser. D'après lui, il courrait moins de risques que l'une d'entre elles : Galbatorix ne le tuerait pas car il voulait Saphira alors qu'il le ferait sans aucun problème avec Arya, et, encore d'après lui, les elfes et les Vardens ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leur ambassadrice qui, si elle venait à mourir, risquerait de faire rompre, encore une fois, l'alliance qu'Islanzadí et Nasuada avaient rétablie peu de temps auparavant.

Le pire, c'était que tout était juste, qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle n'avait donc rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il lui manquait, cruellement. Et elle avait peur pour lui, aussi difficile à admettre que cela puisse être. Le roi ne le tuerait pas, mais il allait lui mener la vie dure, très dure… Et vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à résister à Durza, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le pensait incapable de tenir tête à Galbatorix, non, elle avait foi en lui, elle savait qu'il était capable de résister et qu'il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde, seulement, combien de temps pourrait-il tenir avant que le Wyrdfell ne le brise ? Ou qu'il ne se lasse et décide de l'achever, peu importe son désir de récupérer Saphira ? Cela, elle ne pouvait le dire, mais elle savait que le temps lui était compté et que ça n'était pas en perdant son temps en palabres inutiles et stériles que les choses changeraient ou s'arrangeraient. Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était agir.

_Elle se souvenait encore du goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé avant de le quitter, lui faisant jurer de ne pas mourir. Son sourire triste lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il reviendrait en ancien langage. Une déclaration qui sonnait trop comme un adieu à ses oreilles. Le goût salé de leur ultime baiser…_

* * *

Soudain, la voix de Nasuada s'éleva au-dessus des autres, interrompant ses pensées et faisant taire les jérémiades du roi Orrin.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer des unités pour le sauver, pas même les elfes qui étaient chargés de sa protection, les Vardens ont besoin d'eux. Ce serait une mission suicide.

Cette déclaration donna à Arya envie d'hurler, mais elle se contrôla, garda son visage impassible où seul son ton et ses yeux trahissaient légèrement sa colère :

- Alors que vas-tu faire ? On ne peut quand même pas le laisser là-bas ! Le roi va le torturer, je sais bien ce que c'est… (ajouta-t-elle plus bas). Les Vardens ont besoin de lui !

« J'ai besoin de lui ! » lui criait désespérément sa tête.

_Son sourire tantôt moqueur, tantôt tendre, souvent légèrement en coin, ses fossettes qui lui donnait un léger air enfantin qui contrastait avec son regard, son rire, plus grave et moins parfait que ceux des elfes, mais qu'elle préférait à tous, ses cheveux toujours désordonnés dans lesquels elle adorait passer ses doigts…_

- Je ne peux me permettre de sacrifier des unités pour rien, trancha définitivement Nasuada. Il y a quoi, cinq chances sur cent, grand maximum que ça réussisse, et encore, je suis généreuse ! C'est de la folie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne trahira aucun de nos secrets. Désolé Arya, mais cette fois, il va devoir s'en sortir seul, s'il le peut…

Une colère sourde monta en elle. Elle avait une étrange envie de perdre son légendaire contrôle et d'envoyer son poing dans la tête d'un des généraux présents qui acquiesçaient vivement à la tirade de Nasuada. Évidemment, ça n'aurait rien changé qu'elle bondisse sur eux pour les assommer, mais ça l'aurait peut-être défoulée. Les lâches, de toute manière, ils ne se souciaient que d'avoir perdu une arme puissante qui pouvait maintenant se retourner contre eux…

_Un clin d'œil malicieux, ses doigts chassant une larme de sa joue, ses lèvres embrassant la légère trainée humide et salée, son souffle caressant sa peau, doucement, tout doucement, ses mots d'amour murmurés à l'oreille, ses infinis « Je t'aime »…_

* * *

Sa décision fut vite prise, elle avait été prise il y a bien longtemps, avant même qu'il ne se fasse enlever… Au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, lorsque ce lien indissoluble s'était créé. À l'époque, elle ne le savait pas, mais aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre, c'était comme ces choses ancrées au plus profond de l'être qu'il est impossible de changer. Elle ferait tout pour le sauver, elle mourrait pour lui s'il le fallait, oui. Pas parce qu'il était l'espoir des Vardens et des peuples libres d'Alagaësia, non, pour elle, il était bien plus que ça. Il était son espoir, sa lumière, douce étoile qui brillait même dans la plus sombre des nuits… Et tout ça se résumait juste à une simple décision, une simple phrase qui annonçait pourtant tellement…

- Alors, j'irais.

_Sa stupide impulsivité, ses manières chevaleresques démodées mais si attachantes, sa susceptibilité qu'elle adorait tester, juste pour l'embêter, son insouciance et sa naïveté que la guerre avait fini par presque lui enlever…_

Tout le monde présent la regardait avec stupeur, excepté Angela qui la regardait avec un air triste et entendu, comme si elle venait de comprendre la nature exacte de la situation et s'en désolait. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle disait depuis le début de la réunion et ils avaient étés pour le moins remarqués.

Dans le miroir, le visage de sa mère resta étonnamment impassible alors qu'elle se mettait à crier :

- Mais c'est de la folie Arya ! Je t'interdis d'y aller !

Arya regarda sa mère avec détermination. Elle en avait marre, elle désirait juste le retrouver…

_Le son de sa voix, la musique de son esprit qui lui était devenue si familière, la tendresse de ses baisers, son odeur apaisante qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, tout comme ses pas, le bout de ses oreilles pointues qui rougissait lorsqu'il était gêné…_

Revenant à la réalité après ces secondes imperceptibles d'absence elle s'adressa à sa mère d'un ton déterminé où ne perçait aucune émotion, elle était résolue, c'était tout.

- Je suis désolée, mère, mais j'irais. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vous désobéirai, bannissez-moi encore si vous le voulez. Pour moi, cinq chances sur cent, c'est amplement suffisant. Vous pouvez ordonner à ses gardes de m'en empêcher, ça ne m'arrêtera pas non plus. Quoi que vous fassiez, j'irais, répéta-t-elle en ancien langage.

Oui, elle en avait plus révélé en quelques secondes aux personnes présentes qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant toutes ces années en tant qu'ambassadrice, et elle s'en fichait. En temps normal, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait, préférant taire le plus de choses possible sur elle, mais ça n'était pas une situation normale, et elle en avait marre de se cacher, marre de faire semblant et plus que tout marre de cette maudite guerre qui lui avait enlevé ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre…

_Sa curiosité à toute épreuve, la manière dont il était parfois si aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, la façon dont il pouvait lire en elle alors que personne n'y avait jamais réussi auparavant, et la façon dont elle s'était ouverte à lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avec quiconque…_

Sa déclaration avait de nouveau jeté un froid dans la tente couleur sang, les personnes présentes semblaient abasourdies par le fait que la reine des elfes soit sa mère. Elle ne s'en souciait plus, peu importait. Les généraux semblaient aussi penser qu'elle devait être folle. Grand bien leur fasse. Elle n'avait rien à leur prouver et avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes auxquelles se soucier.

_Sa capacité à la réconforter en toutes circonstances, ses blagues qui n'étaient pas toujours drôles mais qu'elle s'était prise à aimer, son horreur de la politique et les soupirs à peine dissimulés qu'il poussait parfois lors d'interminables réunions…_

* * *

Nasuada reprit contenance plus vite que les autres et lui demanda :

- Mais, Arya, je ne comprends pas, moi aussi Eragon est mon ami, pourtant, je vois mal l'intérêt de partir sur une mission suicide, quasiment impossible à réussir, pour le sauver. Tout en sachant que tu seras plus utile à notre cause en restant te battre aux côtés des Vardens, ce qui nous permettrait aussi d'avancer sur Urû'baen et peut-être même d'aider sa libération. Arya, pourquoi te sacrifier pour rien ?

_Son corps chaud qu'elle pressait contre le sien lorsqu'ils volaient sur Saphira, sa taille qu'elle enserrait de ses fines mains, et ses mains, à lui, posées doucement sur les siennes, à elle, sa tête qui reposait sur son dos aux larges épaules, la façon qu'il avait de se retourner pour planter un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez rougi par la fraîcheur de l'air, son rire joyeux que le vent emportait, loin, très loin…_

- Ce n'est pas pour rien. Il en aurait fait de même pour moi. Je le sais.

_Sa main qui remettait doucement une de ses mèches couleur de jais derrière son oreille pointue, la sensation de sécurité lorsqu'elle s'endormait serrée contre lui sous l'aile de Saphira, l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était là, à ses côtés…_

* * *

Arya se retourna vivement, souhaitant quitter la tente au plus vite. Elle s'était peut-être plus ouverte que d'habitude, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas craquer devant les généraux Vardens et sa mère.

Alors qu'elle était déjà arrivée à la porte de la tente et que sa main avait relevé le battant, Nasuada demanda une dernière fois :

- Pourquoi Arya ? Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi mourir pour ça ?

_Ses mains rêches qui, même rendues calleuses par les batailles, caressaient doucement sa peau et lui donnaient l'impression de se liquéfier, ou de s'enflammer, cette chaleur aux creux du ventre qui la prenait lorsqu'il l'embrassait ou la touchait, le son si particulier que prenait son prénom lorsque c'était lui qui le prononçait, la douceur de ses lèvres posées sur son front pour lui dire bonne nuit…_

Arya se retourna brièvement, la main toujours levée, tenant le battant. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui répondre, elle avait déjà craqué de toute manière, et elle ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps de ce que pourraient penser d'elle les gens… Elle fixa Nasuada qui s'était maintenant levée et attendait qu'elle parle, tout comme les personnes présentes. Sa mère la sondait d'un œil scrutateur, semblant avoir elle aussi envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Arya regarda à nouveau Nasuada, et, alors que pour une fois son masque se fendillait et ses yeux laissaient tomber une larme, petite goutte pareille à un rare cristal, elle murmura d'une façon à peine distincte pour une oreille humaine et avec une tristesse infinie :

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et, au moment où son corps allait quitter la tente, elle ajouta tout bas en ancien langage en se retournant à nouveau brièvement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

- Je l'aime.

Quelques petits mots pour une terrible vérité qui faisait déjà blanchir plus que de raison le visage de la reine des elfes, et qui faisaient hocher la tête d'Angela avec tristesse. L'herboriste l'avait compris lorsqu'Arya avait annoncé qu'elle partirait le sauver, quitte à en mourir, et elle semblait en train de se dire qu'ils n'avaient décidément jamais eu beaucoup de chance…

_La sensation de plaisir infini lorsqu'il lui disait « Je t'aime », ses doigts qui la chatouillaient et elle qui se tortillait en riant, refusant de faire grossir son ego en lui disant « Pitié, ô brillantissime Dragonnier » comme il le désirait, Saphira qui faisait trembler la terre de son rire de dragon, le sourire qui semblait lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles…_

Arya reprit encore une fois ses esprits rapidement et partit aussi vite qu'elle s'était retournée précédemment, laissant les généraux se demander si ce qu'ils avaient vu s'était réellement passé. Ils n'avaient pas compris ses derniers mots mais la phrase précédente n'était pas très difficile à interpréter, de même que le pâle visage à la fois furieux et abasourdi de sa mère. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait le masque de l'ambassadrice tomber…

Au sol sableux, seul vestige, invisible à tous mais pourtant bien présente gisait une minuscule trace humide. Juste une larme.

* * *

Arya traversa le camp à la hâte, perdue dans ses pensées et voulant rejoindre la forêt où Saphira était partie chasser peu de temps auparavant.

Soudain, alors que l'image du Tueur d'Ombre lui revenait sans encore en mémoire elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle reprit ses esprits vivement et regarda la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée. De longs cheveux roux, une jolie silhouette et un ventre arrondi : Katrina, la femme de Roran, le cousin d'Eragon. Rien que de penser au nom du Dragonnier suffit à voiler de nouveau son regard, mais elle se ressaisit et s'excusa, disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle était préoccupée et n'avait pas fait attention, mais que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Katrina balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main et dit que ça n'était pas important. Puis, après un court silence, elle lui demanda :

- Reviens-tu de la réunion à propos d'Eragon ?

- Oui, fit Arya en hochant la tête. Mais je suis partie avant la fin. Roran ne devrait pas tarder à arriver (ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant de sa présence à la réunion), à mon avis ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps.

_La fois où il avait quitté la tente de commandement avec colère car Nasuada refusait de le laisser aller à l'enterrement de ses maîtres, la façon dont il était finalement revenu sur ses pas et avait menacé de désobéir aux ordres, s'en fichant d'être puni et de l'effet qu'un Dragonnier fouetté en place publique pouvait produire, la manière dont il avait dit avec arrogance que Nasuada n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car son arme serait de retour à temps pour les futures batailles, le regard outré de Nasuada quand elle avait finalement accepté qu'il parte…_

Katrina sembla heureuse lorsque le nom de son mari fut prononcé, puis, après une rapide réflexion, elle s'adressa de nouveau à Arya :

- Pourquoi es-tu partie plus tôt ? Tu avais l'air assez pressée… Enfin, je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, finit-elle rapidement.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas de te le dire. En fait, pour faire court, Nasuada, Islanzadí et tous les autres ont finalement décidé de ne pas partir le sauver. Une "mission suicide" d'après Nasuada… Et moi, j'ai décidé d'y aller. Seule. Peu importe leur volonté. Disons que ça n'a pas vraiment plus à personne, ils doivent me croire folle… enfin, peu importe. Et, concernant ma précipitation, je comptais partir maintenant, le temps de faire mon sac et d'aller parler à Saphira…

Arya s'arrêta, marquant une pose et hésitant quelques instants, avant de continuer :

- Je ne sais pas si Eragon rentrera, ni si je le ferais, alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'accouchement et les combats à venir, puissent les étoiles veiller sur toi, Roran et votre futur nouveau-né. Je sais qu'Eragon aurait voulu être présent pour vous, ou tout du moins vous le dire en personne, mais au vu des circonstances… Enfin, je sais qu'il aurait été heureux que je te dise qu'il vous aime et vous considère comme sa famille, encore plus que Murtagh…

Arya s'arrêta alors que sa voix faiblissait et tourna la tête, réfrénant les larmes qui menaçaient. Elle devait être forte, pour lui, pour eux.

_Son talent indécrottable pour s'attirer toujours des ennuis, sa façon si désintéressée –qu'aujourd'hui elle maudissait- de mettre sa sécurité après celle de ceux qu'il aimait, l'impression de joie et de liberté qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il volait sur Saphira…_

Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tout ça, sinon, elle allait fondre en larmes. Elle devait être forte pour aller le sauver.

Elle arriva à grand peine à empêcher ses yeux déjà humides de pleurer.

À côté, Katrina la regardait étrangement, semblant la jauger, l'examiner, pour finalement déclarer :

- Tu l'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question, ça sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation où l'on demandait une confirmation inutile, juste pour la forme. Mais Arya se contenta d'hocher la tête de manière fataliste en lui demandant comment elle l'avait deviné.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Katrina.

- Tes yeux parlent pour toi, ainsi que ton attitude. Et, pour quelqu'un qui a déjà aimé une personne d'une telle façon, c'est facile à deviner…

Arya acquiesça silencieusement. Heureusement qu'elles étaient dans une allée rarement fréquentée…

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis un petit moment, peu de temps après la bataille de Feinster pour être exacte. Mais nous nous aimons depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, je connaissais déjà ses sentiments depuis longtemps aussi, seulement je ne me suis autorisée les miens que récemment… Nous n'étions pas censés "être", trop de choses nous séparaient : nos races, nos âges, nos rangs, nos obligations… Seulement, j'ai eu beau essayer de l'empêcher, ça n'a pas marché. Et voilà où ça nous a menés… Mais je ne regrette rien, nous nous aimons, et qu'importe ce qu'en disent ma mère où les autres, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement, finit-elle, éprouvant curieusement le besoin de se justifier face à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que de par ce qu'Eragon lui avait dit d'elle.

_Eragon… Ses yeux d'un marron spécial, pas terne comme la terre où foncé comme la boue, non, plutôt doux et apaisants, avec une sorte d'étincelle rieuse et malicieuse généralement présente, ses yeux qui pétillaient d'une lueur si vive, si tendre lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, son corps, moins gracieux et parfait que ceux des elfes, plus grossier, plus viril aussi, avec ses muscles plus dessinés que chez les membres de sa race, son corps imparfait qu'elle trouvait beau, son torse musclé sur lequel elle adorait laisser courir ses doigts…_

Katrina ne l'interrompit pas, semblant son comprendre son besoin de se confier, que son choix soit au moins compris par quelques personnes, puis, lorsqu'Arya eut fini, elle demanda :

- Ta mère, que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

- Disons que nous ne nous entendons pas très bien… Lorsqu'Eragon m'a sauvé à Gil'ead, ça faisait soixante-dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle m'avait bannie car je ne voulais pas faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi… Elle est la reine des elfes. Et elle n'aime pas vraiment les humains, encore moins au point d'accepter que sa fille se soit choisie comme compagnon l'un d'entre eux, même s'il est Dragonnier… Enfin, maintenant ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance vu qu'elle le sait, et que je me fiche de sa réaction…

Katrina la fixa d'un air étonné, une telle déclaration avait de quoi surprendre.

- Alors tu es la princesse des elfes ?

- Je suis leur Dröttningu, ça n'est pas exactement une princesse dans votre langue car si je le veux, je peux refuser le trône. En fait, les elfes ne choisissent comme souverain que ceux qui veulent vraiment l'être et sont prêts à se consacrer entièrement à leur peuple, fussent-t-ils fils ou fille des précédents souverains. Ça évite les tyrans et les rois passifs. Mais de toute manière, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la succession de ma mère, le rôle d'ambassadrice me suffit amplement.

- Je comprends, c'est… incroyable quelque part. Mais finalement ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça que tu aies du sang royal… Et puis, ce ne sont pas les origines qui font ce que nous sommes, mais les actes.

Arya sourit. Son premier sourire depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Cet étirement de muscle lui semblait presque étranger, comme un souvenir à demi oublié.

Étonnement, c'était bien plus facile de discuter avec Katrina qu'elle ne l'aurait songé. Elle comprenait ce que Roran lui trouvait, pourquoi il l'avait choisie et s'était lancé à sa recherche, en dépit des dangers, lors de son enlèvement.

- J'avais dit la même chose à Eragon lorsqu'il pensait que son père était Morzan…

_La façon dont il l'avait rattrapée, lui disant que Brom était son père avec un grand sourire et un soulagement facilement perceptible, cette manière qu'il avait eu de dire ça alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un bataille, l'envie de rire qu'elle avait eu mais qu'elle avait réfréné, laissant juste un sourire orner son visage en guise de réponse, la joie qu'elle ressentait en combattant à ses côtés, le plaisir sauvage qu'elle éprouvait lors de leurs duels à l'épée…_

* * *

Un silence confortable s'installa durant quelques instants, chacune d'entre elles semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Quand soudain, Katrina le brisa en demandant :

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de… partir ?

Arya reprit contact avec la réalité à la phrase de Katrina. Elle se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils, signe de réflexion, puis déclara finalement :

- Non, c'est bon. De toute manière, je ne vais pas me charger beaucoup…

- Veux-tu manger avec nous avant de partir ? Il vaut mieux que tu traverses l'empire de nuit, alors pourquoi ne pas te remplir l'estomac avant ? (Arya était sur le point de l'interrompre quand Katrina continua :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais un repas végétarien, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été très friande de viande, mon père ayant été boucher… Et puis, tu ne nous dérangeras pas, au contraire !

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte, déclara Arya après quelques secondes de réflexion. Saphira pourra-t-elle se joindre à nous ? Elle a déjà mangé, mais ça lui ferait surement plaisir de participer à la conversation. Et puis, nous avons toutes deux besoin de nous changer les idées…

_Les fois où ils s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement après la mort d'Oromis et Glaedr, la nuit où il avait refait pousser un lys pour elle alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la forêt pour pleurer à nouveau celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son père de substitution et son dragon d'or qui étincelait autant que l'astre du jour, la pression de ses doigts sur les siens et ses paroles apaisantes lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de Gil'ead, son baiser sur le haut du front, aussi vif qu'un souffle d'air et aussi léger qu'une plume, ce simple baiser réconfortant et son « Dors bien » à peine perceptible alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, tous deux volants sur Saphira, leur danse après l'enterrement alors que Saphira s'était mise à vider les tonneaux de faelnirv sous les yeux incrédules des elfes…_

- Pas de problème, elle est la bienvenue. On relèvera un pan de la tente pour elle.

* * *

0000000000000000000000

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Dans les cieux, la Lune s'était levée depuis longtemps, disque d'argent scintillant dans la froide obscurité de la nuit. Elle étirait cette nuit un sourire lumineux, petit croissant d'argent dansant parmi les ombres, loin, très loin. Tellement lointaine qu'elle en devenait inaccessible, mais en même temps si belle, si mystérieuse. Et pourtant, lorsqu'on tendait la main on pensait pouvoir l'atteindre, mais elle fuyait toujours, et, ce soir, se riait de nos échecs…

Le repas s'était bien passée, les conversations avaient étés joyeuses et animées. Ça lui avait changé les idées. À Saphira aussi.

Arya se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt, tout était calme, silencieux. Une légère brise froide secouait les feuilles des arbres et faisait voler ses cheveux couleur de nuit sans lune. Saphira était allongée derrière elle, semblant pensive. Il était temps de partir.

« Saphira ? » demanda-t-elle en touchant l'esprit de la grande dragonne.

« Oui, petite elfe. »

Arya se retourna pour fixer dans les yeux la dragonne couleur saphir.

« Je pars. Maintenant. Je le ramènerai, je le jure. Eka thäet otherúm. »

« Reviens vivante, toi aussi. Atra du evarínya ono varda. » fit-elle dans son esprit en effleurant le front de l'elfe de son grand museau de dragon.

Arya posa la main sur le museau de Saphira, caressant doucement les dures écailles. Un léger sourire tenant plus de la grimace se forma sur ses traits. Elle allait le retrouver.

_Sa manie de faire de la philosophie sur des sujets sans intérêt, Oromis avait déteint sur lui, sa fierté, sa stupide fierté, un autre défaut qu'ils avaient en commun, son obstination, son incapacité à céder, cette partie de lui qui était plus susceptible d'exploser et de s'enflammer que de se soumettre, de ramper, d'abandonner, cet aspect de lui qui avant l'énervait car ça lui attirait des ennuis, mais qui maintenant qu'il était entre les mains du Wyrdfell la réconfortait…_

« J'essaierai. Au revoir. »

* * *

Et elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Minuscule silhouette se frayant un chemin parmi les ombres. Elle courait, infatigable. Chaque pas la rapprochait d'avantage de lui, elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond des fibres de son être.

_Leurs courses à travers l'Empire. Sa main qui serrait tendrement la sienne, sa tête qui reposait doucement sous la sienne, dans le creux de son cou, lorsqu'il la tenait contre lui, comme si ils s'assemblaient naturellement. Sa présence qui lui donnait enfin un but, une raison de se battre, de vivre._

_L'impression que pour une fois elle avait fini par trouver une base solide, quelque chose auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher, contre vents et marrées. Qu'elle était complète. Cette impression de stabilité qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis la mort de son père le changement radical de sa mère, son bannissement, puis son errance loin des siens n'ayant évidemment rien arrangé…_

Oui, elle se devait de le retrouver. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas depuis très longtemps selon les critères elfiques, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il lui était devenu indispensable.

Pour se développer, une plante avait besoin de lumière, d'air et d'eau un animal avait besoin d'oxygène, d'eau et de nourriture et bien, pour elle, il faisait partie de ses besoins vitaux. Oh, évidemment, elle avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, ils n'étaient pas censés "être" après tout, encore moins au milieu d'une guerre… Mais, ça n'avait pas marché, ils s'aimaient et c'était immuable. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en dépit de toutes les difficultés qui s'annonçaient, elle n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. Elle l'aimait, oui mais alors qu'avant elle en aurait eu peur et aurait voulu qu'il en fusse autrement, aujourd'hui elle en était fière, c'était sa force.

_Ses lèvres pincées et son pli entre les sourcils lorsqu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux qui reflétaient toujours ses émotions, même si son visage restait de marbre, sa lèvre supérieure qui se retroussait lorsqu'il riait et la taquinait…_

C'était étrange, il avait l'air bien plus présent et vivant dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne se le sentait réellement en cet instant…

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix s'éleva. Rien qu'un murmure pratiquement inaudible, mais un murmure bien présent tout de même :

- Eragon, attends-moi. J'arrive !

Un sourire, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, se dessina lentement sur ses traits. Ses yeux légèrement rouges pétillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur. Plus vive, plus joyeuse. Plus sauvage aussi. Et déterminée. Une foi nouvelle la submergea. Un sentiment de confiance. Une certitude et une confiance inébranlables.

Elle le retrouverait, peu importe comment. Ensuite, ils lutteraient contre l'Empire pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Et ils gagneraient, pour une fois, elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient, après tout, ils seraient ensemble, donc ça marcherait. C'était obligé.

_Un sourire alors qu'ils partaient combattre ensemble, encore une fois. Un signe de la main lorsqu'elle vérifiait qu'il allait bien après avoir achevé ses ennemis. Un clin d'œil lorsqu'il s'envolait sur Saphira. Sa main qui serrait la sienne avant de se jeter dans la bataille. L'éclat bleu de sa lame qui pourfendait les adversaires pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Une silhouette grande et élancée aux cheveux foncés en bataille qui protégeait ses arrières. Une étreinte et un éclat de rire joyeux lorsque la bataille était terminée. Ses étincelles dans le regard lorsqu'il la dévorait des yeux et se penchait pour lui embrasser les tempes, le nez, les lèvres. Leurs langues qui dansaient ensembles, un autre genre de joute que celles de leurs combats à l'épée. Un doux « Je t'aime ». Une sensation de bonheur. Un silence naturel, apaisant, alors qu'il la ramenait à sa tente. Les coins de ses lèvres qui semblaient toucher ses oreilles. « À demain ». Un dernier signe de la main puis sa silhouette qui rétrécissait, se fondant avec les ombres de la nuit. Un murmure dans l'obscurité…_

« À demain Eragon »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Faut dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire et que ça fait un moment que je bosse dessus. J'ai dû le retoucher un bon nombre de fois, cherchant les "mots justes" et le bon rythme. Et j'espère y avoir réussi.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à envoyer des com's, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis externes !**_


End file.
